1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of outputting data on a log of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of electronic devices including a video device, an audio device, a recording-and-reproducing device, a communication device, an information-processing device, and so forth have been used. Particularly, electronic devices including a controller provided, as a micro computer and/or a processor, have been used, where the controller controls operations performed by the electronic device. If a problem occurs in the above-described electronic devices, data on the log of each of operations tasks functioning on the microcomputer and/or the processor is analyzed, so as to determine the reason why the problem occurs.